Ode to Joy
by seezee
Summary: Auggie made The Decision to ask Annie to marry him. Annie said, "Yes!" Now, it's time to take the next step.
1. Chapter 1

I swore when I posted Decisions that I was finished writing Covert Affairs FanFiction for a while. But a couple of scenes flashed through my mind, and I realized I had to write them. This story begins a couple of months after The Decision. Enjoy the fantasy … and please remember that I write these stories for my own amusement. I have no connection with the television show Covert Affairs, except for the greatest admiration for the creativity of the writers and the talent of the cast members who bring the characters to life. Enjoy!

**Ode to Joy – Chapter I**

Auggie could feel the sun streaming in through the bedroom window on his face. The warmth woke him. He started to roll over but realized Annie had snuggled close to him during the night and had draped her left arm across his chest. Auggie shifted his body slightly and Annie nuzzled closer to him. Her breathing was even and relaxed.

Joan had given them both a three-day weekend off with instructions not to show their faces at Langley until Tuesday. Annie was exhausted after spending the previous week on a mission in Central America, and Auggie was almost as exhausted from refusing to leave the office until she was on her way home safely.

While she slept, Auggie gently and reassuringly rubbed her arm. He smiled, thinking he was always amazed that someone so small and seemingly fragile could be so tough physically, mentally and emotionally. He laid in the sunshine that Saturday morning giving thanks that he'd found the love of his life before he'd turned 40.

Annie let out a soft, contented moan cueing him that she was starting to wake. He followed gently the contour of her arm down to her hand where he felt the engagement ring that he'd presented to her the day she accepted his marriage proposal. His finger circled the stone three times before he caressed her hand. Annie surprised him by turning her hand over and twining her fingers through his.

After more than a few seconds she said hoarsely, "Mornin.' Any idea what the time is?"

Auggie chuckled. "You had me pinned in this position and I couldn't reach my watch or the clock; but since the sun is streaming in the window, I'd say it's after eight thirty."

Annie buried her face in Auggie's shoulder. "I don't want to open my eyes. I want to sleep all day."

"You can do just that, but you're going to have to let me up."

Annie laughed and scooted away from Auggie, releasing him. She raised her head to look at the clock. "It's eight forty-three, Auggie. How do you do that?"

"Just a ninja skill they taught me during training at the Farm. I keep track of times for sunrise and sunset, so I have a pretty good idea of the time when I have a sense of the sun," he explained. "On a cloudy day, it's checking my watch or the clock all the way."

Annie giggled at him and rolled out of bed to pad into the bathroom. When she returned, Auggie got up to use the bathroom. As he closed the door behind him he smiled when he heard Annie crawl back under the comforter. He splashed water on his face and brushed the morning breath out of his mouth and rejoined Annie in the bed. She snuggled close and gave him a warm, sensual hug before relaxing her head on his shoulder and her left hand on his chest. They lay quietly enjoying being together until Auggie put his hand over hers, cleared his throat and asked, "When are we going to pick a date for the wedding so I can slip the amazing wedding band I got you on this finger?" He gently tugged her ring finger.

Annie let out a deep sigh. The thought of planning a wedding and trying to make their diverse families happy was overwhelming to her. "Why don't we pick a date and have one of your judge friends perform the ceremony in his chambers?"

"Annie, I think both sets of parents are expecting a little more than a phone call telling them we went to the courthouse during lunch and got married."

"You're right. I want to BE married to you. I just don't want to plan the wedding. Mom's health isn't the greatest. She's given me some great advice, but she's not up to helping with the running around. Dani can help, but the girls and the catering business have to come first. I can't make an appointment with a planner and then run off to Eastern Europe for two and a half weeks."

"I understand," Auggie said patting her hand, "But we need to pick a date and make some plans, simple though they may be."

Annie raised her head and studied Auggie's expression before she spoke. "Simple? Really? Simple would be ok with you?"

"I'm all about simplicity," Auggie said with an easy smile. "The simpler we make it, the quicker we can tie the knot and start our lives together. So, yes. Simple is fine as far as I'm concerned."

Annie sighed deeply. "I was afraid that with your family background, your mom and dad were expecting the social event of the season. I've been putting things off because I knew I couldn't meet that kind of expectation."

"What do your parents expect?" Auggie asked.

"Mom and Dad don't really expect anything. But they did say they'll help us pay for things. Evidently, they put money away for both Dani's and my weddings," Annie giggled. "Looks like my dowry fund has had a lot more time to earn interest."

"So … where do we start? Date first or decide on a church and see what dates are available?" Auggie asked as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"That's the problem," Annie explained. "The churches are booked for months out, and so are the reception venues. It just seems like so much work for no more people than we'll be inviting," Annie said as she laid out her clothes on the foot the bed.

Annie straightened up and turned toward the kitchen where Auggie was making coffee. "Aug? How many people are we going to invite?" She walked into the kitchen and repeated the question.

"I heard you the first time," Auggie said quietly. "I was thinking. There's my family, Stu and Barber with their plus ones and definitely Joan and Arthur. Who's on your must-invite list?"

"Well aside from my family, I don't have any good friends left in D.C. Everyone scattered after we graduated from Georgetown," Annie said sadly. "The way I see it, we could have about 20 people at our wedding, if everyone was able to come."

"That's about the same count I come up with," Auggie said as he handed Annie the cup of coffee he'd just poured for her.

"Auggie?"

"You sound like you have an idea."

"I do, but it involves your parents," she said softly and then hesitated. "Do you think your mom and dad would let us get married in their back yard?"

Auggie smiled as he sipped his coffee, knowing his mother would be ecstatic to host their wedding. "Well," Auggie said thoughtfully, "the easiest way to find out is to call her. Are you sure? I wouldn't want us to do anything that would hurt your mother's feelings?"

"My mother would be fine. She's living in that condo, which is great for retirement but not so great for entertaining more than a few people at a time. We moved with dad's assignments ever couple of years, so I don't have a family home. I think she'll appreciate the significance of our getting married someplace that represents so much stability and your family's history," Annie said. "And, we have to take into account my dad and his new wife."

Auggie nodded, "Ok. If you're sure about this, we'll give her a call today." He set his cup on the counter, wrapped his arms around Annie and gave her a loving hug. They enjoyed the intimacy of a soft, passionate kiss and then held each other.

Annie reached up and kissed Auggie again … this time on the cheek. "Besides," she whispered, "I really like the idea that we'd be getting married in a place that you're familiar with and remember what it looks like."

Auggie was taken aback by Annie's revelation for a moment, but realized she was right. It would be amazing to celebrate their wedding in familiar, intimate surroundings. And, it was made even more special because Annie realized it before he did.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Auggie called his parents on the speakerphone. Amanda Anderson was puttering in the kitchen when the phone rang. When she answered, Auggie asked her if his dad might be available to pick up an extension or if they could talk on a speaker phone.

"Everything OK, Auggie?"

"Never better, Mom. Now, go find Dad."

Amanda took the cordless phone into the family room and asked Fred, who was relaxing with a book, to pick up the line. "Auggie wants to talk to us together."

Fred picked up the receiver, "Auggie? What's happening, Son," he asked lightly.

"Ok. You're both on. Annie and I are here."

Annie chimed in with a cheery, if not nervous, "Hi, there."

"Mom, Dad … we have a favor to ask."

Amanda and Fred looked at each other. Amanda was perplexed, because Auggie hadn't asked for a favor since he was in middle school and needed one of them to drive him and his girlfriend to a school dance or the movies. Fred responded, "Yes. What is it?"

"Well, as you know, we've been thinking about choosing a date and place for our wedding," Auggie explained.

Annie continued, "We'd really like to get married in a setting that has meaning to us and happy memories. At the most, we could have 20 adults and your grandchildren."

Amanda started to beam when she realized what they were about to ask.

Auggie picked up the conversation when Annie paused, "So, Mom, we were wondering if we could get married in your back yard?"

"Oh, kids … you don't know how happy it would make me … us … your dad and me … to host your wedding. You pick the date, and I'll make it happen. Tell me what you want and I'll make it happen," Amanda said enthusiastically.

"Well, we know to stay away from your Memorial Day weekend party," Auggie said in a teasing tone. He patted Annie's knee affectionately before continuing. "We need to check with Joan about when we take the time off, but what do you think about the end of June?"

Annie straighted and whispered loudly, "The end of June? You think we can pull this off by the end of June?"

Auggie was listening to his mother but heard Annie's question. He turned toward her, smiled and nodded the affirmative.

"Amanda?" Annie said leaning in to the speaker, "Are you sure this won't be too much to take on?"

Amanda laughed. "I love that you want to get married here, but I'd feel better if you could come out for a weekend so we can make some decisions together."

Annie thought for a few seconds, "Maybe we can get away next weekend. We could catch a flight late Friday afternoon and come back Sunday afternoon. That would give us all day Saturday and Sunday morning to sort out things."

"Perfect," Amanda said. "I'll make your flight reservations."

"Better wait on that," Annie giggled, "we need to be sure we can get away."

"Let me know Monday," Amanda said. "I'll be praying that we don't have any national security threats that interfere with our plans."

"Mom, if the terrorists know what's good for them they won't interfere with your plans," Auggie interjected.

"That's enough, Auggie," Amanda said sternly but with a touch of humor.

Auggie laughed. "Yes, ma'am. We will let you know as soon on Monday as we can. Love you both." As Auggie prepared to end the call without saying "good bye," Annie said, "Good bye. Thank you. Love you. See you soon."

Amanda and Fred said "good bye" in unison.

* * *

Annie and Auggie left the DPD shortly before five on Friday afternoon to make a mad dash to Reagan National for their seven thirty flight to Chicago. Since they would be gone only a couple of days, Auggie convinced Annie to park in short-term parking. Annie grumbled slightly about spending the extra money and Auggie reminded her he had it covered. She was beginning to get used to the idea that Auggie didn't think twice about spending a few extra dollars on little luxuries, so she pulled into the lot and thanked him.

"Don't thank me," he teased. "I'm making it easier on myself by not having to get on one of those blasted shuttle busses." They hurried to the terminal to get their boarding passes and make their way through security. In line, they chatted about what Amanda had planned for them on Saturday and the decisions they had to make. The date was chosen … the last Saturday in June … Joan had approved their leave for the wedding and a brief wedding trip. The one detail that pleased Auggie the most was the fact that his childhood pastor, not long retried, had agreed to officiate at the ceremony.

Standing in the security line, Auggie kept his cane unfolded and visible … even made a point of using it, when under normal circumstances he wouldn't when he was with Annie. The young woman operating the screening machine asked Auggie, "Sir, would you mind folding your cane and putting it in the tub with your other personal effects? We'll have someone help you through."

Auggie smiled in her direction as he folded the cane, placed it in the tub and emptied his pocket contents into the tub. Annie's fingers touched his to let him know she was still close by. She lined him up in front of the scanner and the security person instructed him to walk through. No alarm sounded; and while Annie was screened, Auggie gathered his belongings. Being cleared, also, Annie snatched her bag from the table and checked to be sure Auggie hadn't missed anything from his tub.

"Ready?" Annie asked as she again brushed her hand against his. Auggie easily found her arm and they walked to their gate. Annie scanned the concourse for a place to eat. "Want to split a sandwich? I'm hungry."

Auggie shook his head. "Remember. First Class tickets. They'll give us something to eat on the plane. And if that's not enough, Mom's refrigerator will be filled with our favorite snacks when we get to Glencoe."

"Coffee, then?"

"I never turn down a cup of coffee," Auggie said with a smile.

At the Starbucks, Annie ordered the two cups of coffee and requested a carrier box, so they could go on to their gate and enjoy the coffee while they waited to board. Sipping her coffee and watching the other travelers she realized they had not discussed ground travel when they landed.

"Aug?"

"Humm?"

"Did you rent a car?"

"No. Mom and Dad will pick us up. She insisted, and we aren't going to be there long enough to need an extra vehicle. If we need to go someplace separately, Mom and Dad are comfortable with you driving one of their cars."

"We ought to get out of the airport quickly tonight, then, with no checked bags and no car to pick up," Annie mused and then sighed.

"Tired?" Auggie asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"A little … and a little overwhelmed at the decisions we have to make tomorrow," she answered as she leaned in to his hug. They waited like that until the gate agent announced boarding would begin shortly.

"Showtime," Auggie said as he pulled out his cane from the outside pocket of his roller bag and unfolded it. The plane was going to be full, but there was plenty of room to put the larger bags in the overhead. Annie stuffed both her travel tote and Auggie's messenger bag under the seat in front of hers to give Auggie plenty of room to stretch his long legs.

They both were startled from dozing when the captain announced that they were preparing to land. Annie's head was resting on Auggie's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Showtime, again."

Annie groaned as she sat up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She reached over and brushed her makeup off of Auggie's shoulder. She laughed. "We both look like we've had a long week."

"That's fine," Auggie smiled. "The taxpayers are getting their money's worth out of these two government employees."

When the plane had come to a stop at the jet way, Auggie stood and pulled their bags from the overhead as Annie tugged their small bags from underneath the seat. Waiting for the door to be opened, Annie handed Auggie the messenger bag for him to hang across his body. He felt the pocket of the carry-on to be sure the cane was in its proper place. As he heard the door being opened, Auggie inched back to make room for Annie to step in front of him in the aisle. It was a move they'd perfected over the almost two years of traveling together. He could then easily put his hand on Annie's shoulder and follow her single file out of the plane into the jet way.

Annie moved deliberately up the aisle, stopping for a couple of seconds as a silent cue they'd reached the door and he'd have to step carefully so as not to stumble. They stepped over the threshold into the jet way. In a few more steps, Annie maneuvered to the left of the jet way and stopped. They set down their bags and pulled up the handles. Auggie took her arm and they hurried through the crowd to find Amanda and Fred in the baggage claim area.

Amanda spotted Auggie in the crowd before Annie caught sight of her. Both Auggie and Annie stopped when they heard her yell, "Auggie, Annie," letting her come to them. The petite Amanda Anderson weaved her way through the crush of travelers and threw her arms around the couple for a group hug.

"I never have to worry about locating you in a crowd, Mom. You always find me first."

"Well, you're tall and that makes it easier for me to get a bead on your unruly mop of curly hair."

Auggie smiled self-consciously and ran his fingers through his hair. "Guess it's time to get a haircut? Annie? Why didn't you say something?"

"We've been busy, plus you hadn't reached maximum shagginess," she laughed.

Amanda said Fred was waiting in the car and they followed her to the passenger pick up area. On the drive home, Amanda outlined what they'd be doing the next day. The early morning schedule included meeting with Cynthia, who was excited about doing the wedding cake, and another caterer who would be providing the meal. Cake flavor and style needed to be determined and the menu needed Annie's final approval. Late morning was the trip to the florist. Amanda had set aside a couple of hours in the early afternoon for Annie to meet with the dressmaker who had agreed to make Annie's wedding dress. Saturday evening, Amanda had invited Reverend Nelson and his wife to dinner, so that he would have time to visit with Annie and Auggie.

"Mom, I'm not sure I needed to make this trip," Auggie teased.

Amanda shot him a "mom look" over her shoulder. The tone of her voice mirrored her expression, "You have to approve the flavor of the cake and the menu … and you and Annie need to visit privately with Reverend Nelson. Of course, you have to be here. And, don't you start whining about it either."

Auggie's most charming smile spread across his face. "No whining, Mom. That's a promise."

* * *

Before they'd finished breakfast on Saturday Morning, Cynthia arrived with three flavors of wedding cake: lemon zest, almond and vanilla. She unboxed the three miniature tasting cakes and displayed them on the breakfast table. Annie and Amanda oooed and ahhed at the decorated cakes. Fred looked up over his paper, caught a glance of Auggie and let out a hearty laugh. He was setting with an expectant smile and clinching a fork in one hand and a knife in the other.

Amanda let out an exasperated sigh and Annie punched him in the arm and growled, "Oh, har. You think you're funny."

After tasting and considering the cake flavors, Annie decided she liked the lemon best. Auggie said it was her call, because he liked them all. The first decision of the day was made. The second decision was the style of cake, and Annie chose the small three-tier square design and asked Cynthia to surprise her with the way it was decorated.

Amanda reminded them it was time to leave to meet with the caterer. Annie jumped up to retrieve her handbag from the bedroom. Auggie called to her to bring down his cane, since he was being dragged to the caterer. She returned to the kitchen and set the cane on the table with a thud. "There you go."

"A tad touchy?" Auggie asked quietly.

"No. More overwhelmed than anything. I can't imagine what a large wedding would be like. Where's your mom?"

"Waiting for us in the car," Auggie said standing up and picking up the cane. "We'd better get going," he said walking toward the garage. Auggie walked around the front of his mother's SUV and trailed his fingers along the side of the car to the rear passenger door.

As Annie closed the door to the laundry room she looked up to see Auggie opening the rear door. "What are you doing? Why aren't you sitting up front?"

He turned to Annie and smiled. "You and Mom have the menu to discuss. You both know what I like, so I'm sitting in the back to stay out of trouble and out of the way."

* * *

After meeting with the caterer, Annie and Amanda dropped Auggie back at the house before leaving again to meet with the dressmaker. Annie explained what she had in mind: Simple lines, V-neck with a deep V in the back made in soft ivory silk. She wanted it to have beading at the waistline. The dressmaker, who specialized in making debutante gowns, sketched what Annie described; and Annie smiled in relief that she understood.

"Mrs. Anderson, your future daughter-in-law certainly knows what she wants and has good taste," the dressmaker told Amanda as she took Annie's measurements.

"Well, she said 'Yes' to my son's proposal. That says a lot, doesn't it?" The two older women exchanged knowing smiles.

Mrs. Watson said she would have the gown ready in three weeks for Annie's first fitting, and then they could do the final fitting a few days before the wedding. They went into the next room filled with fabric samples and the dressmaker pulled about two dozen fabrics that would work best with the design for Annie to make her choice.

Annie considered carefully the shades of off white and ivory and pulled five samples for close inspection. She placed her hand on each sample and swept her fingers gently over the fabric. Annie made a second pass at the samples and pushed two away. She studied the last three, felt them, and closed her eyes and she rubbed them between her fingers.

Mrs. Watson watched … a little confused at Annie's methods. Amanda also watched the selection process, but she understood exactly what Annie was doing. She picking the fabric she felt would be the most pleasing to Auggie. Annie pushed away one sample and picked up the last two and turned to Amanda.

Draping one sample over each shoulder, Annie asked Amanda, "Which one do you think will look better on me?"

Amanda studied her a moment and instructed her to move to the window. Her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head. "Annie, they are both flattering; so you should decide on what you think you'll feel best wearing."

Annie knew what her future mother-in-law was saying and they shared a private smile. Annie reached up to her left shoulder and handed over the lighter-in-color, heavier-weight fabric. "This one," Annie said holding out the fabric.

Mrs. Watson said, "Oh, good. That fabric will be more than perfect for the style you want."

"Now, Amanda tells me you live and work in Washington. Will you be able to make it back in a few weeks for your first fitting? I need time to order the fabric, draft the pattern and do the initial sewing."

"You let me know when it's going to be ready, and I'll work out my schedule to get here as soon as I can," Annie said. "I don't want to worry either of us by waiting until three days before the wedding for a fitting."

* * *

Annie fidgeted during the drive back to the Andersons. Finally, Amanda asked what was bothering her. "Oh, I'm worried about meeting with the minister this evening. What if he doesn't think I'm right for Auggie and he doesn't want to marry us?"

Amanda couldn't help but laugh. "Annie, Fred and I couldn't love you more if you were our own daughter. It's obvious to all of us that you and Auggie have a relationship that transcends love. Our pastor won't question whether or not you should get married. I thought it would be nice for him to get to know you just a little before the wedding. We'll have a nice dinner with him and his wife, and then you and Auggie can slip into Fred's office for a little pre wedding visit with him. You shouldn't be stressing about it."

"If you say so," Annie sighed. "I'm afraid he'll be judgmental because I sort of a non-attending Presbyterian … like the rest of my family.

Amanda laughed lightly. "Oh, Annie, we're Methodists. We try not to be judgmental."

Annie glanced toward her future mother-in-law and sighed, "Good to know."

The rest of the ride home, Annie checked over Amanda's list on the clipboard and commented the only other thing on the list was flowers. "If you don't mind, I'll let you and Burma decide on the flowers. But I'd like my bouquet to be calla lilies."

"Callas will be beautiful," Amanda said. "I'll email you what Burma and I settle on. You know you'll have veto power."

"I know," Annie whispered. "It's just that she knows what will be available and freshest for the wedding and you have a better idea about the right colors and scale for the arrangements in the tent. I do want fragrant flowers, though."

* * *

When Annie and Amanda returned home, Mildred was busy with dinner preparations, and Fred and Auggie were relaxing in the family room. Annie approached Auggie and in one motion slid her hand and arm across his shoulders and perched on the arm of the oversized arm chair. Auggie continued his conversation with his dad while reaching up and gently patting her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Did you have a good day?" Auggie asked Annie.

"Yes. Good. We accomplished everything we set out to do," she answered softly. "Now we'll be good to go if I meet with your pastor's approval. I'm going to shower and think about getting dressed."

Annie stopped at the fridge for a bottle of water and chatted with Mildred and Amanda before going upstairs. They shooed her out of the kitchen.

Half an hour later when Auggie opened the door to the bedroom, he expected to hear the rustling noises of Annie getting ready. The scent of her body wash and shampoo was in the air, but the room was still and quiet. "Annie?" Auggie whispered. No response. Auggie lifted his right hand to the wall and felt for the light switch. He checked to see if the light was on. It was not.

"Annie?" he whispered again, "Are you here? Where are you?"

Annie had stretched out on the bed after her shower and had dozed off for a few minutes. Auggie's urgent whispered calls roused her from the unexpected nap and she groaned a "Huh? I'm here."

"Where's here?" Auggie asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Lying down," Annie sighed.

Auggie walked toward the bed. When he made contact with the bench at the foot of the bed, he walked around to Annie's side, with his fingers lightly trailing the edge of the mattress for a few inches. He reached out and made contact with her lower leg. The touch surprised Annie and she curled her toes and her breath hitched.

"Hey, you," Auggie said casually, "Are you okay?" Auggie patted her leg lovingly and swept his hand over the mattress to make sure there was room for him to sit. Annie felt the mattress shift with his weight. In a fluid motion, he had his hand on both shoulders and was moving up to her neck and the sides of her face. His presence and touch were soothing and she smiled. Auggie grinned himself when he felt her dimpled smile under his fingers. Then … he stopped. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" he asked again when his fingers touched the cool washcloth that Annie had draped over her forehead.

"I had a little headache, so I took some medicine and wanted to rest a few minutes," she admitted. "I think I had to make too many decisions today, and then I got to thinking how we haven't even discussed where we're going to live. I'd just assumed we'd live at your place; but it's kind of small, and I have all those shoes."

Auggie leaned down and kissed her before reassuring her that they would make the living arrangements work until they found a larger place. "I'd rather be a little cramped for a while and take our time to find the perfect home or condo. I think we're supposed to be enjoying this time of our lives, not worrying ourselves into migraine headaches," he said softly. "Are you starting to feel better?"

"I am. And, I need to get the hairdryer so I can dry my hair while you shower," she said as she sat up and took the damp cloth off her face.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Annie and Auggie were walking down the hall toward the family room where they heard his parents and the pastor and his wife visiting. Auggie took Annie's elbow about half way down the hall. Annie slowed her pace, looked up at him and questioned, "Huh?"

Auggie leaned over slightly and teased, "Extra people in the house … I want to stick close to you so I don't sit on the Pastor's lap."

"Shouldn't you have just brought your cane with you?"

"That would be overkill," Auggie said with a mischievous smile.

Amanda and Mrs. Nelson were chatting when Annie and Auggie stepped through the entrance to the family room. Annie shifted arm positions with Auggie and looped her right arm through the crook of his left arm as though he were escorting her. He patted her hand and they both took deep breaths before they greeted the Nelsons.

Amanda stood as the young couple entered the room. "Annie. Auggie. Please join us. Annie, I want you to meet Reverend and Mrs. Nelson."

Annie offered her hand to them and after shaking hands, said, "It's so nice to meet you both."

Mrs. Nelson said, "It's nice to meet you and I want to offer you and Auggie my congratulations."

Auggie offered his hand and said, "Thank you, I glad you could join us for dinner this evening."

Taking Auggie's hand, Rev. Nelson said, "You're looking well and very happy, Auggie."

Annie surveyed the room. Rev. and Mrs. Nelson were sitting in the leather wing chairs and Amanda and Fred were comfortable on the sofa. Nestling her hand in Auggie's, Annie said just above a whisper, "Why don't we make ourselves comfortable on the love seat."

* * *

After the dinner filled with lively conversation about wedding plans and local news, Auggie said, "Well, Reverend, Dad has offered us his office so you, and Annie and I can visit before the wedding. Shall we go upstairs?"

"That would be great, Auggie. Why don't you lead the way?"

"I'll bring some coffee up for us," Annie said, turning back to the kitchen. She pulled a tray out of the pantry and filled it with three mugs, a carafe filled with coffee and some napkins. She dawdled arranging the napkins.

Mildred walked past her and said, "Honey, you can't put it off much longer."

Annie smiled sheepishly and picked up the tray. As she left the kitchen she turned to Mildred and said, "Wish me luck." Mildred responded with a hearty laugh.

Fred's comfortable home office was furnished with a desk, two chairs in front of it and a small sofa in the bay window facing an arm chair. A coffee table was in front of the sofa. Annie entered the room, smiled at the minister, placed the tray on the coffee table and settled on the sofa next to Auggie. "May I pour you a cup of coffee?" she asked the pastor.

After everyone had a few sips of coffee, Rev. Nelson said, "Well, congratulations on your engagement. As you probably know it's customary for a Methodist minister to have several pre-marriage counseling sessions with couples before they're married in our church. But I've known Auggie since he was in middle school and you're both in your thirties, I believe one session will be sufficient."

Both Annie and Auggie nodded nervously. The religious discussion centered on their beliefs, spirituality and intent to become members of a church family in Washington. They also talked about the importance of raising their children in the church. They also talked candidly about resolving conflict as a couple. "Now," said Rev. Nelson, "I'm curious. How did you two meet?"

Annie was surprised by the question and gasped. Auggie smiled, because Rev. Nelson knew Auggie's work and military background. And Auggie had not taken time to read in Annie about that fact. So, Auggie started talking, knowing that Annie would take his lead.

"I met Annie on her first day at work when I was assigned to show her around the Agency and work with her on her first assignment," Auggie explained.

"So, you're both still working at the Agency?" the pastor asked. Both nodded yes. He thought a moment and said, "Go on, Auggie."

"I was drawn to her immediately because she was … still is … so bright and capable …. Aaaand loveable," he explained with a wide smile. "While we were discussing the assignment, I was wearing the earphones I use with my computer to listen to voice over." Auggie stopped to take a sip of coffee and smile. "Anyway … she said she wanted to ask me a question. I assumed it was about my being blind. I was really embarrassed after I told her a version of how I lost my sight to find out she just wanted to know what the earphones are for. I think I began falling in love with her at that very moment."

Annie listened to Auggie and blushed. She looked at her lap, too self-conscious to look at the minister or at Auggie.

"Annie," Reverend Nelson asked, "when did you realized you were in love with Auggie?"

"It's hard to say, because I was so taken with Auggie that first day we met," Annie explained.

"How so?"

"It took me spending only about an hour with Auggie to realize he is one of the smartest, most capable people I'd ever met," she continued. "Then, he was assigned to be my handler and we continued to work closely together. I learned what a good heart he has … and … and I realized he's the person I want to spend the rest of my life with." As she talked, Annie scooted as close to Auggie as she could and laid her hand over his as it rested on his knee. She caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye and saw his smile develop as she spoke.

"That's very interesting, Annie," Rev. Nelson said. "You haven't had second thoughts about marrying a blind man?"

The question caught both Annie and Auggie by surprise. Auggie hid his discomfort better than Annie who gasped … again.

"What? No. What kind of question is that? I just told you he's the smartest most accomplished person I know. Sometimes I think he should be running the agency," Annie said raising her voice. "Besides … I love him with all my heart and I know he loves me the same way. Why are you asking such a question?"

Rev. Nelson smiled at the couple. "Because I wanted to be sure you could answer my question. It's clear you can and you're both sure of your love for each other. Now, let's talk about how you want me to conduct the ceremony. Do you want me to use the traditional ceremony and vows, or do you want to have a hand in writing it yourselves?"

Annie sighed. "I think the traditional ceremony is nice …. What about you, Auggie?"

"Sounds good to me," Auggie answered. "But I won't feel comfortable with you vowing to obey me," he said with a mischievous smile, "because I know it's not going to happen."

Annie giggled and the pastor's expression morphed into a wide smile. Rev. Nelson said, "It's a shame to take that out of the ceremony," the pastor said. "I always thought it added a bit of humor to an otherwise solemn religious ceremony."

* * *

At the end of the evening when the guests had left, Annie was in the kitchen rinsing her glass absentmindedly at the sink. Amanda watched her for a few seconds before asking, "Everything OK?"

Annie turned, "Fine … I was just processing something the minister asked me this evening. He wanted to know if I'd had second thoughts about marrying a blind man. I was offended by the question, but it made me realize that it's going to be a question that will be in the back of the minds of strangers and acquaintances who don't know us well."

"Does that bother you?" Amanda asked.

"It aggravates me a little that people don't realize what a smart, talented, capable person Auggie is. People put too much focus on the blindness and give too little attention to the person," Annie explained quietly.

Amanda smiled and patted Annie's cheek. "Well, in addition to working to make the world a safer place to live, it looks like you're going to have to help people understand how important it is to know the person behind the disability."

Annie smiled and nodded. "And to learn to ignore some people and their attitudes. I know there are going to be some people who think I have to take care of Auggie, but the joke's on them; because he's the one who takes care of me."

As their conversation ended, Fred and Auggie walked past the kitchen. "We're heading upstairs," Fred said noticing the serious expressions Amanda's and Annie's faces. "Is everything ok?"

Annie looked up nervously and smiled, "Yes. Just fine."

"We'll be coming up in a minute," Amanda said.

Auggie waited at the bottom of the stairs for his dad. "What was that about?"

"Looked like Annie and your mom were having a very serious conversation," Fred explained. "Annie looked sad, and that's nothing like your Annie."

"Hmmm, I have an idea what's on her mind. It's a question Rev. Nelson asked her."

"What was it?" Fred asked as they walked up the stairs.

"It was kind of out of left field and surprised me. He wanted to know if she had any apprehensions about marrying a blind man," Auggie said with a sigh. "I'm really proud of the way she handled herself, but I could tell it bothered her."

"Have you taken time to discuss it?" Fred asked.

"Dad, we work together and practically live together. We've known each other for more than three years, so she has a pretty good idea about what life with me will be like," Auggie explained. "She understands I need my space and independence, and I understand she wants to help me sometimes even when I don't need it," he added lightly.

"We all need help from time to time, Auggie," Fred said as they reached the top of the stairs. Patting his son's shoulder he said, "The trick is to know when to accept it graciously."

Auggie nodded in agreement and walked down the hall to his bedroom.

* * *

Annie heard Auggie in the bathroom brushing his teeth as she slipped into the bedroom and closed the door. She set a bottle of cold water on Auggie's night stand and walked around the bed to put the second bottle on her side. She let out a deep sigh as she started to undress at the side of the bed.

"It was a pretty long day, wasn't it?" Auggie asked as he walked out of the bathroom in his sleep pants.

"It was … that just sort of slipped out," Annie said as she hung up her dress. "There's a cold water on your nightstand."

"Thanks," Auggie said. He sat on the side of the bed and located the bottle. Taking a swig of water and wiping his mouth, Auggie asked Annie, "So, have you worked through the question the minister asked you tonight?"

"I'm getting there. It just made me realize there are two views of our lives. Ours and everyone else's. I'd never really thought that much about the way our relationship appears to people who don't know us … don't know you and don't realize how strong and smart you are." Annie slipped into her night shirt and sat beside Auggie. "There's just one thing to do," she continued, "we'll have to go on a public education campaign."

Auggie chuckled and Annie kissed him sweetly on the cheek. He started to kiss her on the mouth, but Annie pulled away. "Sorry, I have to brush my teeth … I still taste garlic from the salad dressing."

Auggie groaned.

Annie returned quickly after brushing her teeth and climbed into bed. "Auggie, is there any special talk you think we ought to have before we get married?"

"About what? We've pretty much covered it all over the past three years, don't you think? I've told you more than I told my shrink during my recovery and rehab …" he paused. "Are you talking about this?" he asked waving his hand in front of his eyes.

"Maybe … I don't know … Is there something important we haven't talked about that you need to let me know about?" Annie asked.

They had stretched out in bed and rolled over facing each other. Annie put her hand on Auggie's upper arm and rubbed it gently. "Is there?"

Auggie cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "I should tell you I've always appreciated how from our first meeting you accepted me as Auggie and not the blind guy."

Annie returned the kiss. "I know things can be difficult for you at times, and I can sense when you're frustrated because you can't see. But I don't dwell on it, because I want you to be able to move beyond what's frustrating you."

"I know that," Auggie said. "And I love you for the way you ask what you can do to help rather than stepping in and taking over if I'm struggling with something."

Annie laughed and kissed him. "That rarely happens."

"But, it has and you didn't make me feel like an idiot when you helped me."

Annie was quiet and pensive. "You know, Auggie, if it had not been for the explosion, we probably would never have met."

"How so?"

"Well, if there had been no explosion, you'd probably be overseas running an operation in Afghanistan by now … or on the Seventh Floor."

"Never the Seventh Floor. I tried that and didn't like it. Remember?" he reminded her. "But, yes, if I hadn't been blinded, we may never have met. Or, maybe we would have and I would have fallen in love with you at first sight." He embraced Annie, and their bodies intertwined. They started to make love, and Auggie whispered breathlessly into Annie's ear, "I prefer to believe that I would have fallen in love with you on first sight."

* * *

Check back soon for the second chapter of Ode to Joy to find out what happens at the wedding. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II completes this story that sets Annie and Auggie off on their lives together. Hope you enjoy. This is where I must remind you that I have no association with Covert Affairs. Now, let's see what happens on the "wedding weekend."

**Ode to Joy – Chapter II**

The Thursday afternoon before the Saturday wedding, the Anderson home in Glencoe was humming with activity. The party tent had been set up; and since the weather forecast for Saturday was for a clear day, the framework for a flower arch was placed on the back lawn as a backdrop for the ceremony. Amanda Anderson had arranged for the chairs and tables to be delivered on Friday and a crew would come early Saturday morning for the final setup.

Annie and Auggie had caught an early morning flight out to Illinois, so by lunchtime they were strolling around the yard to allow Auggie to become familiar with the layout. "Lunch is on the table," Amanda called from the patio.

Annie slipped her hand into Auggie's and gave it a little tug. "Come on, I'm starving," she said.

After lunch Annie unpacked in the third floor dormitory room that Auggie's older brothers had shared. Auggie protested, arguing that old superstitions didn't count because he couldn't see her on the day of the wedding anyway. Annie explained that she didn't want to sleep with the groom the night before the wedding; and she pointed out that she would have all kinds of help from her mother, Dani and her nieces to get ready for the ceremony. In fact, Dani and the girls would be arriving soon and sharing the third floor bedroom with her.

Auggie sat on the bed that had belonged to his brother Aaron while Annie hung up her going away dress and organized things for her wedding day. Her perfectly fitted wedding dress hung on the closet door, and she felt bad having it in the room under Auggie's nose and not showing it to him. He continued to grumble because she was going to spend Friday night away from him. Annie picked up a pillow and hit him with it playfully. "I guess that's still a no," he said defending himself from another attack.

"You have me tonight and the rest of our lives," Annie said seriously. "But I did promise the girls and Dani that I would spend Friday night with them in this room. It's really wonderful of your mother to invite them to stay here."

"You've been around her enough to know she loves the idea of filling up this house," Auggie said as he pulled Annie into a hug. "Now, when do I get to see the wedding dress?"

"Not till our wedding day."

Annie glanced at the clock and gasped. "It's later than I thought, Auggie. Come on … we have to get a move on to pick up my family at the airport. Your mom said I could use her SUV. You coming?" Annie asked tugging on his hand.

Auggie groaned then said with a smile, "I guess you do need me to put the bags in the car."

"And to keep me company on the way to the airport …. And to referee my family on the way back," Annie added.

Amanda not only insisted that Dani as matron of honor and her daughters as flower girls stay at the house, she also invited Annie's mother to stay in one of the four guest rooms. Annie's father and his wife, Beverly, would stay at a close-by hotel. Annie had separate talks with her parents telling them that she expected them to do nothing that would ruin the day for either her or Auggie's family. But she still harbored worries. She'd even enlisted the girls as well as Dani to keep Grandma occupied and distracted from Dad and the new wife.

* * *

About ten minutes from the airport, Annie's phone chimed in the console. Auggie put the phone in speaker mode answered, "Walker's phone." could hear Dani laughing.

"So you're Annie's secretary now?" Dani asked.

"Just when she's driving in heavy traffic. Where are you?" he asked.

"The plane just landed. Where are you?"

"Not sure," he said with a chuckle. Turning to Annie, "How far are we from the airport?"

"I think we're about 10 minutes from pick-up," Annie said surveying the surrounding landmarks. "We'll circle through the pick-up area till we see you. OK? Oh, I'm driving Auggie's mom's car … a black Mercedes SUV."

Circling through the drive the second time, Annie caught sight of her charges standing near the curb for passenger pickup. Dani was holding Katia's hand and Chloe was standing close to her grandmother. Annie pulled into the curb and stopped. "They're at our one o'clock," she said as she unlocked all the doors in the vehicle.

Katia was the first to catch a glimpse of her soon-to-be uncle by marriage. "Uncle Auggie!" she yelled breaking away from her mother. Auggie stopped and opened his arms and bent down as she ran to him for a hug.

"Uncle Auggie! I thought we'd never get here!" the child said as she hugged his neck and kissed his cheek."

"Your Aunt Annie and I are glad you're here. Where's your mom?"

"Right behind me."

"Hi, Auggie," Dani said. "How are you and Annie holding up two days before the wedding?"

Leading them back toward the car, Auggie said, "I think we're doing just fine." He opened the back of the SUV and held his hand out indicating he was ready to load the luggage. "Big bags first," he said as he carefully loaded the luggage. When everything was loaded, Annie's mother hugged Auggie and Chloe squirmed her way in to get a hug, too. Annie stood back shaking her head and smiling at how her family had accepted Auggie.

"Hey, don't I get a hug from anyone?"

* * *

On the way back to the house, Annie's mother chattered non-stop. The girls bounced up and down in the back seats and let out squeals of excitement while Dani was constantly trying to calm the girls and talk to Annie. At a stop light Annie reached over to Auggie's knee, patted it and asked, "Hearing all of this, are you sure you still want to take me on with that 'til death do us part' vow?"

Auggie squeezed Annie's hand and reminded her, "You've never been cooped up in a vehicle with by brothers and their kids."

Annie pulled into the Anderson driveway and stopped before she pulled into the garage. "Katia … Chloe … be quiet for just a minute … girls …" They settled down. "Thank you. I'm going to ask all of you … Mom and Dani, too, please be on your good behavior this weekend. I don't want to get kicked out of the Anderson family before I'm even in it … OK?"

The girls responded eagerly, "We'll be good."

Dani looked at her mother and smiled. "Mom and I will be good, too."

Annie turned in her seat and smiled at the women in her family she loved so much. "Thanks, I know you will."

"Well, I don't have to promise to stay out of trouble," Auggie whispered.

"You're not helping," Annie whispered back as she pulled into the garage.

* * *

Later in the afternoon after Annie had showed her family where the wedding and dinner would be held on the back lawn, Chloe snuggled up to her on where she was sitting on the family room sofa with Auggie, "I have a question, Aunt Annie."

"And, it is?"

"Is this house what they call a mansion?" Chloe asked.

"Well," said Annie, "It is a big house, isn't it? But I don't know if Auggie and his family call it a mansion." Turning to Auggie, Annie said, "Help me here."

Auggie smiled, "So this is a little taste of what it'll be like to have kids, huh?" Taking a few minutes to think about the question, he answered, "Some people might call it that, but to my family this is our home. I was lucky to live here while I was growing up, and I'm lucky that my parents still live here so I can come back to visit."

"Oh," Chloe said, "so, it's a mansion AND a home."

Auggie nodded. "That's right."

Dani came into the family room looking for Chloe. "Come on kiddo," Danni said, "You and your sister need to get cleaned up before dinner.

Annie looked up at Dani, "Is Mom getting settled in OK? I better go check on her."

"She's fine," Dani said. "She just stepped into the shower. That guest room is amazing. We may have trouble convincing her to go home after the wedding," Dani chuckled.

Amanda joined her guests in the family room and asked the girls if they enjoyed Mexican food. Both were enthusiastic in their positive answers. "I thought you might," Amanda said patting Katia on her back. "Mildred is helping me make some enchiladas, rice, guacamole and tacos for dinner. It'll be ready in about an hour."

Dani whisked the girls off to get ready for dinner and to finish unpacking. Amada sat on the arm of the sofa by Auggie and draped her arm around him in an affectionate hug. Patting his shoulder she said, "I know that buffets on the island aren't your favorite, but that's what I'm going to do to night … just wanted to warn you."

Auggie grinned and patted his mother's hand that was on his shoulder. "It'll be OK. If Annie doesn't want to help me fill my plate," he teased, "Katia's here to give me a hand."

* * *

Annie helped Dani tuck the girls in and read them a couple of stories from the books Amanda had for her grandchildren. When the girls drifted off to sleep, Dani hugged Annie saying it was hard to believe that the wedding was only two days away.

"I know," Annie said, "I have to pinch myself to realize that I'm going to be Mrs. August Anderson …. Annie Anderson."

"That has a nice ring to it," Dani said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Annie agreed. "I'll spend tomorrow night up here with you, but I promised Auggie that I'd spend tonight with him."

Annie slipped downstairs to their room to find Auggie stretched out in bed listening to music. He'd docked his phone in a portable speaker and was relaxing to the strains of his beloved jazz. "Hey," Annie said softly. She dug around in in Auggie's drawer and pulled out a worn Army tee shirt to sleep in.

"Hey, yourself," Auggie answered. "Are you about worn out?"

"Just weary. Sometimes I forget how much energy it takes to interact with all the women in my family," she said on the way into the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth, Annie heard Auggie chuckle. She stood at the bathroom door drying her face and added, "And tomorrow, I get to add my father into the equation."

Auggie patted the bed. "Come on and relax."

"Oh, har," Annie said with a hint of sarcasm. She snuggled up to Auggie's side, nibbled on his ear lobe and whispered, "What kind of relaxation did you have in mind?"

"Annie Walker … I do believe you are a mind reader," he said as he rolled over and caressed her.

* * *

Friday morning Annie awakened to the sound workmen carrying tables and chairs into the tent in the backyard. She reached over to Auggie, but his side of the bed was cold. She looked at the clock and was amazed that it was almost nine o'clock. She shuffled into the bathroom and noticed that a wet towel was slung over the shower door, and she wondered to herself how she'd slept through his taking a shower.

Annie showered and dressed quickly so she could check on her family. The Andersons and the Walkers were enjoying coffee at the breakfast table and reading the paper as she entered the room. She noticed Auggie through the French doors relaxing on the patio with his coffee. After good morning hugs all around, Annie slipped out the patio. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked as she bent down to give Auggie a morning kiss.

Auggie smiled slightly staring straight ahead. "You were sleeping so peacefully, and there was no reason to wake you. I want you to be rested so that you're able to enjoy your big day tomorrow."

"It's OUR big day, Auggie."

"Well," he said, "it's true you can't have a wedding without a groom. But, everyone knows weddings belong to brides. I hope tomorrow is everything you've ever dreamed of, Annie."

"I'm marrying you, so no matter what happens; it will be perfect," Annie reassured him. She squeezed his shoulder and added, "I bet your coffee needs warming, and your mom has started making waffles for the girls."

* * *

Karen Walker and Amanda Anderson, although they'd just met in person, worked well together in the kitchen preparing breakfast for their blended families. Fred was studying the baseball standings in the sports section, the girls were reading the comic page, Annie was reading the news section headlines to Auggie and Dani was immersed in a novel on her Kindle.

Karen turned to Amanda, "Thank you for making my family so welcome. They're all just as relaxed as if they were at my home for the weekend."

When the girls had finished reading the comic page, they began to squabble. Annie looked up from the paper and reminded them, "You're guests here, so let's not fight. OK? What's the disagreement?"

Chloe spoke up, "I just said I was going to offer to read the comics for Auggie, and then Katia said she got to because she the oldest, but it was my idea, so I thought I should get to do it."

Auggie leaned across the table. "Girls, I may have a solution to your problem. Mom, how long before you're ready for us to eat?"

Amanda surveyed the kitchen and said, "About ten minutes. Why?"

"Katia, Chloe and I are going to the family room so they can read and describe their favorite comics for me," Auggie explained as he stood up. He stepped away from the table and held out his right hand. Katia jumped up and slid her little hand in Auggie's and happily led the way to the sofa in the family room. With Katia on one side and Chloe on the other, they took turns sharing the comics with Auggie.

Annie poured herself a fresh cup of coffee and wandered over to the family room entrance to watch her husband-to-be with her nieces. She smiled warmly at the scene realizing what a wonderful father he would be to their children.

* * *

Amanda and Annie sat at the breakfast table going over details for the rest of the weekend. Rev. Nelson would arrive about six o'clock this evening for the rehearsal, followed by an informal rehearsal buffet. The crews would arrive early on Saturday to set up the chairs for the ceremony and in the tent for the dinner and dance. Even though it was a small, mostly family wedding, Amanda insisted on having a three-piece group play for a couple of hours so Annie and Auggie could have their first dance, and there would be music for the evening.

"I'll text Dad to remind him he needs to be here about five thirty, if the minister will be here at six," Annie said. She leaned in close to Amanda and whispered, "If we can get through the next day and a half without Mom and Dad having a spat, it will be a miracle."

"We'll think positively," Amanda said. "Now, I'm going to ask your mother to help me with some decisions on where we should place the flowers in the tent. Why don't you and Auggie get out of here and spend some time together."

"You kicking us out of the house?" Annie laughed.

"You know better," Amanda answered quickly. "I think you'd both be more relaxed, if you took a walk or a run and got some fresh air."

Annie ambled back into the family and eavesdropped a few minutes on the conversation between Auggie and the girls. She interrupted and asked, "Would anyone like to go for a walk?"

Auggie turned his head toward the sound of Annie's voice, "Now, there's a good idea. You kiddos want to take a walk to see where Uncle Auggie grew up?"

In a split second, the girls were jumping up and down with excitement. "I'm going upstairs to change shoes and then we'll get going. Annie, do you need to change shoes?"

"Yeah, I'll come with you."

Before leaving the bedroom, Auggie grabbed his cane, and asked Annie, "Ready?"

"Yep, but what's with the cane? You've got me today," she teased.

"Yes, and we'll also have the girls with us. You don't need to be concerned about always being my guide," Auggie explained.

Annie and Auggie gathered up the girls in the foyer and took out for a walk through the neighborhood. Leading the way down the driveway, Auggie said, "Follow me, I'll show you the sights of Glencoe."

Chloe skipped behind Auggie. "How you gonna do that Uncle Auggie? You can't see the sights."

Auggie chuckled and answered, "You're right, Chloe. But I remember this neighborhood, so I can tell you about it."

Chloe looked up at Auggie thoughtfully, "Oh, OK."

As they strolled through the neighborhood, Auggie told the girls about the families who had lived in the homes when he was their age. They turned the corner and walked several more blocks when he heard a car approaching them and slowing, he thought to turn. Annie gave him a verbal cue to stop for the car to make a left turn into a drive.

Annie noticed the young woman snap her head in a double take as she turned. The car stopped in the home's circle drive, and the door flew open. A beautiful young woman with long curly auburn hair jumped out of the driver's seat. She starred a moment before starting to run down the drive toward them yelling, "Auggie … Auggie Anderson … where the hell have you been?"

Auggie stopped and tilted his head trying to associate the person connected to the very familiar, yet more mature voice than he remembered. He heard the sandaled footsteps rushing toward him when he connected the voice to the person. "Gracie! … Gracie Fulkerson? Is that you, Gracie?" Auggie asked as Gracie threw her arms around Auggie's neck and kissed his cheek.

Rarely at a loss for words, Auggie finally stammered, "Well, Gracie, it's nice to see you, too."

Gracie's hands held on to Auggie's upper arms as she stepped back and studied her high school and college friend. "You look well, Auggie. And, you look happy."

Auggie smiled and nodded. "Annie, say hello to one of my best friends in high school and college, Gracie Fulkerson … the most talented cheerleader who ever cheered for our high school."

Annie stepped forward and offered her hand to Gracie. "Hello, Gracie, it's nice to meet you."

"Annie and I are getting married tomorrow evening in Mom and Dad's back yard," Auggie explained. During the greetings, the girls had gravitated to Auggie, snuggling close to either side of him. He put his left hand on Chloe's back and patted it. "This is my soon-to-be niece, Chloe." He shifted the white cane to his left hand and used his right hand to pat Katia on the back and introduce her.

"Congratulation, Auggie … Annie," Gracie said with a warm smile. "I wish you every happiness … I was going to ask you how you've been doing, but it's evident you're doing just fine."

Auggie smiled toward his old friend, who Annie suspected he been more than "just friends" in years past. "Well, Gracie, I won't pretend that it's been a piece of cake since I came home from Iraq. But, yes, I am well and Annie and I are excited about our future together," Auggie said as he put his arm around Annie.

"I was sorry to hear what had happened to you overseas," Gracie said, "but it didn't seem real to me. Auggie Anderson is … was … invincible." Gracie reached out to Auggie and put her hand on his cane just below his hand. She gave the cane a little shake and whispered, "But, this does make it real, doesn't it?"

Auggie nodded and Gracie patted the top of his hand.

Gracie gave Auggie another light kiss on the cheek and then hugged Annie and whispered, "You are one lucky lady."

When Gracie stepped back, Annie answered in a whisper, "Don't I know it."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your walk," Gracie said. "It was wonderful to see you again."

"Before you go, Gracie," Auggie asked, "What have you been up to the last few years?"

"Married," she answered, "to a wonderful man I met in law school. We have two kids … a boy and a girl … and we practice law down in Peoria, his hometown."

* * *

Returning home the girls were a little more subdued as were Annie and Auggie. The girls had burned up excess energy and the walk had helped calm any nerves that Annie and Auggie were experiencing.

By five thirty in the afternoon the family members who had a part to play in the ceremony had arrived at the Anderson home. That included Annie's dad, Col. Walker (ret.) and his wife, Beverly. Annie and Dani greeted their father warmly but awkwardly … after all this was the first time either of them could remember their mother and Beverly both attending a family function together. Annie's mother was as gracious as she could be, but she was careful to keep her distance from the "Other Walkers."

Col. Walker introduced Auggie to his wife, who gushed over him a little too much for Auggie's taste. Auggie liked the Colonel … they understood each other on some levels and what Auggie didn't understand … well, he felt that was none of his business and he didn't want to be judgmental. When the pastor arrived, running a few minutes late, everyone moved outside where the ceremony would be conducted.

Auggie took his dad's arm and they walked to the area in front of the arch that tomorrow would be covered in flowers. The pastor discussed the timing of events, first the mothers would be seated, then the groom and his best man would come to the front. The flower girls - Chloe, Katia and Mandy, Auggie's niece – would precede Dani, the matron of honor. When everyone was in place Col. Walker would escort Annie down the aisle. Dani insisted that that she and the girls do two trips down the aisle to familiarize them with what was expected of them tomorrow afternoon.

The rehearsal went well, and Annie relaxed. Before the families returned to the house for a casual dinner, Amanda noticed Annie's relief. She pulled Annie aside and reassured her, "It's going to be lovely tomorrow. You seem to have been worrying yourself for no reason."

"Oh, I had plenty of reason to worry," she said. "Mom and Dad are trying their best not to have a spat and ruin this. I think they may actually pull it off. Guess all we need now is for the weather to stay dry one more day."

"I'm going to make sure Mildred and her helpers have the buffet ready," Amanda said as she looked up and saw Auggie with an anxious expression standing by his dad. "And, it's been a long time since I've seen Auggie with that expression. He looks a little lost, doesn't he?"

Annie had to chuckle as she walked toward Auggie and smiled at him and Fred. It was so uncharacteristic of him to be unsure of himself or a situation. "Hi, guys," Annie greeted them. She walked up to Auggie's left side and slipped her hand into his. "I think it's almost time for dinner."

Auggie visibly relaxed at her touch. Fred noticed the difference in his son's demeanor and smiled at Annie. "Well," Fred said, "Then I'll leave you two to your own devices, and I'll go see if anyone would like a drink."

"You looked apprehensive a little bit ago. You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Annie teased.

"No … no second thoughts," Auggie whispered.

"What then? There was definitely something going on in that head of yours," Annie countered.

Auggie frowned while he was thinking how to explain what he was feeling. "Just a little wave of sadness, I guess, knowing how beautiful you are tonight and how stunning you are going to be tomorrow … and realizing I can't see you," he whispered as he drew her close.

Annie took a deep breath, but there was a hitch in it as it became hard for her to swallow and she could feel tears filling her eyes. She pulled him away from the crowd behind a large tree at the corner of the tent. She took his hand in hers and placed them on either side of her face, took another deep breath and whispered, "Well, then … take a look and use your imagination."

Auggie smiled and hung his head slightly before raising it and … Annie could have sworn looked right at her and into her soul … tracing the contours of her face and the bodice of the designer sundress Dani insisted she purchased for the rehearsal. "It appears Ms. Walker," Auggie said with a warm smile, "that you are even more beautiful than I was told."

Annie stretched up and kissed him on the lips. "I think we need to go in. We're probably not going to get by with hanging back at the buffet tonight." Auggie draped his right arm around her shoulder and they walked back to the house. When they walked through the French doors, the other guests applauded their arrival. Auggie bowed, Annie blushed, and Amanda asked the pastor to give the blessing before dinner.

* * *

After dinner the guests departed early, all commenting on everyone's needing rest before the big day tomorrow. Col. Walker and his wife were the last to leave. Annie walked them to the front porch, saying goodnight and thanking them for coming. "I – I want you to know how much it means, Dad, to have you here to escort me down the aisle."

"Thank you, honey, for asking me. After everything that's happened in our family the past few years, I wasn't sure you would ask me."

"It wouldn't be right without you being a part of my wedding."

"Thank you," the colonel said as he kissed Annie's forehead. "Try to get some rest tonight."

Annie threw her arms around her father in a tight hug, "Thanks Dad."

* * *

Auggie was relaxing in the family room enjoying a beer with his father while the Chloe and Katia watched a movie. Everyone else was working in the kitchen putting away leftovers and cleaning up. Annie stood where she could watch what was going on in each room and her heart was warmed. She realized that there would be few times when they would all be together like this, but she liked how they all enjoyed each other's company.

Katia realized her aunt was close by. "Aunt Annie, come watch with us."

Annie looked back into the kitchen feeling like she should help, but Amanda waved her into the family room. Annie sat down with the girls and giggled with them as they watched Nanny McPhee. Dani joined them toward the end of the movie, but the minute it was over; she started maneuvering them upstairs to get ready for bed. They delayed bedtime by making the rounds and kissing everyone good night. When they were half way up the front stairs, Auggie laughed and remarked, "That was almost as funny as the end to an episode of The Waltons."

Annie walked to the fridge under the bar and grabbed a beer. When Auggie heard the bottles rattle, he cleared his throat and held up his hand. Annie placed the cold bottle in his hand and sunk down in the sofa. Karen Walker came into the room to say good night, and to remind Annie she should think about getting some sleep.

"I know, Mom, but I'm going to wait until Dani has time to give the girls their baths; then I'll go up."

Karen looked at Annie questioningly. Annie smiled, "I'm a traditionalist. I'm not spending the night before my wedding with my fiancé."

Karen returned the knowing smile and laughed at Auggie's pout. Annie stood up to hug her mother.

* * *

Annie finished her beer, kissed Auggie, said good night to Fred and Amanda and headed to the third floor to spend the night … as promised … with Dani and the girls. They spent their special time together and when Chloe and Katia fell asleep, Dani and Annie whispered in the dark like they'd done when they were teenagers.

Even though Dani's marriage had dissolved into a shambled divorce, and their parents had been through an unfriendly split; Dani said she knew that a "third time's the charm" spell would be cast over Annie and Auggie. They drifted off to sleep and woke on Saturday morning to the sounds of the workmen setting up the chairs on the back lawn for the ceremony.

Annie brushed the girls' hair while Danni pressed the casual sundresses for them to wear until it was time to get dressed for the wedding. Annie pulled on a pair of capris with a colorful top and she slipped into a pair of sandals. Just as Annie started downstairs, Dani stopped her. "Do you want me to bring you some breakfast, so you don't run into Auggie?"

"Oh, I'm not that superstitious," Annie said.

Auggie was enjoying a bowl of cereal when Annie wandered into the kitchen asking if any coffee was left in the pot. She stopped to pat Auggie on the back and kiss his cheek before she poured her coffee and joined him at the table. "Are you sure it's ok for us to eat breakfast together today?" he asked.

"I don't think the wedding police will arrest us," Annie said as she pulled the cream cheese out of the fridge. "Where is everyone?"

"Our mothers are in the back making sure the chairs are arranged correctly, and Dad is in his office either working or hiding out from Mom," Auggie said with a laugh.

Munching on her bagel, Annie picked up the morning paper and started reading the headlines to Auggie. She stopped and smiled. "This is really nice. It's quiet and it's just us. Enjoy. It won't last long."

"Yes," Auggie said, reaching across the table for Annie's hand, "but after today, we'll have a lot of time just for us."

The spell was broken when the girls burst into the room ready for breakfast. "Good morning, Uncle Auggie," the girls said in unison. Auggie turned toward where he heard the girls and opened his arms for hugs from them. He got a bonus of a kiss on each cheek before they skipped off to choose which cereal to have for breakfast.

* * *

By early afternoon, the backyard was quiet. The chairs for the ceremony were set up, all dressed in white chair covers. The tables and chairs in the tent were also set up and covered, waiting for flower arrangements. The last two pieces of the day, flowers and food, would be arriving shortly. Auggie had retreated to his bedroom to check email and enjoy some quiet time before he dressed.

Annie had been dragged upstairs by Dani who wanted to start early on Annie's hair, which would be pulled up and back to accommodate the fresh flowers in the headpiece and the fingertip veil. Annie came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her head. Katia looked up and announced, "You don't look like a princess, yet."

Annie laughed and agreed, "No, I sure don't, do I?"

Danni worked on Annie's hair, brushing, pulling, twisting and pinning until she had the desired result. She handed a mirror to Annie who studied the style from the front, back and sides and pronounced it "perfect."

"Now all we need is the flowers to get here so we put the headpiece and veil together," Dani said. She then shooed the girls into the bathroom to take a bath and begin to get ready. Annie slipped into the sundress she'd worn the night before and her sandals when she'd seen workers from the florist shop being directed by her sister-in-law, Burma, in putting the final touches on the backdrop for the service and party to follow.

Annie slipped downstairs and from the patio watched Burma work her last-minute magic. The late afternoon sun fell through the heavy foliage of the trees, giving a dappled appearance that made the flowers and their ribbon accents sparkle. The area was festive, but had a dignity about it that was fitting for a war hero and his bride.

Annie peaked into the tent and saw that the flower arrangements were in place and smiled as the string ensemble was running through the music she had selected for the ceremony and the dinner. She took in the moment standing in the cool shadow just inside the tent entrance. It was less than a few hours before she and Auggie would be married. An unimaginable joy filled her heart and then, just as quickly, she was overcome by a profound sadness. As her eyes began to fill with tears, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Tears trickled out of the corners of her eyes and the scene in the tent blurred. She felt a hand on her back and turned to see Amanda studying her with a curious expression.

Annie tried to smile. "Pre ceremony jitters," she explained.

Amanda rubbed Annie's shoulder before taking her hand away. "I think it may be more than that. Do you want to talk about it so you don't wilt into tears during the ceremony?"

"I'm sorry. It just hit me that everything is so beautiful. You've created a beautiful day for us and the most perfect setting for a wedding … and … and …" Annie took another deep breath.

"… and Auggie isn't able to enjoy the sight of it all," Amanda completed Annie's sentence.

Annie nodded and wiped the tears off her cheek.

"You know more than anyone that Auggie is going to enjoy every moment of today," Amanda said. "And as far as what we've created here, you'll do what you always do … describe it to him and let his imagination fill in the rest."

"It's hard," Annie said, "because he's made comments about forgetting color and what some things and people actually look like."

"You just do what always have," Amanda encouraged. "You may not realize it, but when you give Auggie a description of what you see, the happiest expression comes across his face."

Annie turned to Amanda and hugged her. "Thank you … I know … focus on the positive."

"That's right," Amanda said, "now, let's go ask Burma where your headpiece is."

* * *

Annie recovered from her "moment," and took her headpiece upstairs to have Dani help her attach the veil.

By four thirty everything was in place for the Walker-Anderson wedding, and everyone staying at the house had disappeared into their respective rooms to get ready for the ceremony. Annie's mother had insisted that she put on her gown in her room. So, Annie took the veil and headpiece and laid it across the dresser in Karen's room and had hung the gown on the outside of the closet door. She finished her makeup in the third floor bathroom with Dani and her nieces keeping her company. Dani smoothed her hair once more and gave it a spritz of hairspray.

"There, now," Dani said. "You look perfect. Go spend a few minutes with Mom, we'll be down in a few minutes when we're dressed."

Fred and Amanda had finished dressing and were back downstairs by quarter to five, knowing that the family would start arriving about five fifteen. Amanda wanted to make one, last walk through. Fred was dashing in his tuxedo, and Amanda was the radiant hostess in her coral tea length dress.

Auggie had reminded his mother that this was not the first time since he was blinded that he put all the parts and pieces of his tuxedo together by himself, but he assured her that he would let her know if he needed any help. As he crawled around the floor searching for the dropped stud, he thought he may have been a little hasty in being so independent. He hadn't counted on being a tad shaky as the time for the ceremony drew closer. Then his fingers touched the missing stud. "Crisis averted," he said to himself.

He stood up and finished dressing. At ten after five, Auggie was dressed, but didn't want to sit down so his trousers would be perfectly creased for the ceremony. So, he paced in the bedroom … he checked to be sure that Annie's going-away suitcase was against the wall on her side of the bed where she'd left it early that morning. He checked his packed bag. He opened the closet to check that his blazer, slacks and shirt were in their proper places; and he felt along the closet pole to the dress that Annie had placed there to wear when they left after the reception.

There was a light tap at the door, and Annie whispered, "Auggie."

Auggie opened the door. "Annie, everything OK?"

"Yes. I know this may be unorthodox and not according to wedding protocol, but I want you to see me, so you'll know what's coming down the aisle toward you."

Auggie backed up into the room. Annie stood in front of him, fully dressed for their wedding and holding a bouquet of calla lilies. "Start at the top," she whispered.

He felt the floral headpiece, grinned and asked, "When did you turn into a flower child?" His fingers ghosted the veil. Annie took his hand and placed it on her shoulder and said, "This is my gown. It has a V neckline in the front and back with beading around the waist. The skirt is soft and gathered, she added and he traced the lines of the bodice over her body. His hands came back up to her neck where he held her face in his hands and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. "Thank you," he whispered. "You have let me prove to myself what I suspected all along. You are the most beautiful bride to have ever been married in Glencoe."

Even though her eyes were teary, Annie giggled and said, "Oh, Auggie, flattery will get you everything. I'll see you at the altar … as it were."

Annie heard the front door open followed by the voices of Auggie's brothers and their wives. It was five twenty. At five thirty five the doorbell rang, and Annie heard Joan and Arthur Campbell's voices. Shortly after, she heard Stu and Barber along with their guests.

At twenty to six the string ensemble started playing and the guests who were not taking part in the ceremony took their seats. Fred went upstairs and knocked on Auggie's door. "Are you ready to go downstairs, Son."

Auggie opened the door. "I think so, unless you see something that needs adjustment."

Fred looked over his son with a critical eye and walked around him. "Nothing is out of place and there's not a wrinkle or a piece of lint in sight," Fred said.

Auggie picked up his cane. "Can we find a place to stash this until after the ceremony? I'm thinking I may need it during the dinner and party."

"Sure, Son. Come on. Let's go find a place to hide out for a few minutes before everything starts."

At five minutes to six the Walker women all pronounced Annie the loveliest bride the family had ever known and made their way downstairs where Amanda was waiting for them with Mandy, the other flower girl, and Annie's father, who looked handsome and elegant in his tux.

Amanda turned to Karen and said, "It looks like we've done all we can do, shall we go take our seats?"

When the musicians saw Aaron and Fred Jr. with Amanda and Karen, they began playing "Cannon in D" for the processional. Both mothers were happy and radiant being escorted to their seats.

When the mothers were seated, Fred turned to Auggie and said, "OK, it's our turn now." They walked to the front of the guests with the minister and Fred took extra care to be sure Auggie was standing in the exact spot he needed to be to receive his bride.

The three flower girls sprinkled white and pink rose petals on the aisle cloth and as they reached their respective grandmothers, Mandy pulled from her basket a nosegay to present to Amanda; and Chloe presented a similar gift to Karen. There was an audible "awwww" among the guests.

Auggie turned to his dad. "What just happened?" Auggie grinned when Fred described the scene with the flower girls and their grandmothers.

"Annie's always full of surprises," he whispered to his dad.

"Here comes Dani," Fred said. "She's as beautiful as Annie."

As Dani took her place in front of the floral trellis, the musicians played a few transitional chords and as Annie and her father stepped into sight they began a joyous "Ode to Joy."

Auggie's smile lit up his face, and Annie was so happy she felt her heart would burst. She looked up at her father, whose eyes were glistening. "Have the happiest life you can imagine, Sweetheart. You two are amazing together." He kissed her on the forehead and they walked to Auggie. After he had placed Annie's hand in Auggie's, he gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek and turned to sit down.

The couple followed the prompts by the minister and remembered how to respond to each of the questions in the ceremony. They exchanged their rings without incident, much to Auggie's relief. They enjoyed a long kiss and when they turned to greet the guests as Mr. and Mrs. August Anderson, there were whistles and raucous applause. Amanda smiled and shuttered, because her generally sophisticated sons were acting like fourteen year olds.

Auggie confidently escorted his bride down the aisle to the patio where they received hugs and congratulations from their families and friends from D.C.

The wedding dinner was filled with beautiful food and wine, the traditional cutting of the cake and dances … the wedding couple's first dance, dances with parents, dances with family members … even Joan took a turn with Auggie and Annie danced with Arthur. Stu shyly asked Annie for a dance, and Auggie danced with all three flower girls.

Auggie checked his watch and whispered to Annie, "In fifteen minutes, it will be ten o'clock; and that's when I told the limo to be here."

She smiled, realizing it was lost on him. In all the excitement of the past several days, she'd forgotten to ask where they were going on their wedding night. Auggie stood up, located the empty water glass in front of him and tapped a spoon to get everyone's attention. He asked Annie to stand up and she snuggled close to him.

He picked up his wine glass, and Annie followed his example … not knowing what he intended to do or say.

When everyone was quiet and Auggie said, "First, I want to thank you for sharing today and this evening with us. This was the perfect wedding, because the people we care deepest about are here with us. I would be remiss if I didn't publicly thank my parents as well as the rest of my family for the support and encouragement I received since coming back from Iraq. And, I want to thank Annie's family for welcoming me into their fold with unconditional acceptance. And … Annie Walker Anderson … thank you for loving me as much as I love you."

He held up his glass in a toast, "To love and to family, we love you all."

Annie clinked her glass with his and the gathering repeated his toast in unison. He smiled knowing he'd pulled off what he intended.

"And, now if you'll excuse us …"

Auggie reached down to pick up his cane that he'd stashed under his chair, and he escorted Annie out of the dinner. They hurried upstairs, quickly changed clothes and hung their wedding gear in the closet to deal with another day. Fred knocked on the door, "You kids decent?"

Annie threw open the door, "Sure are. Dressed and ready to go."

"I thought you might need some help with the bags."

"That would be great, Dad. It'll save me making two trips, or having my bride carry her own luggage on her wedding night."

Annie picked up her tote bag that she'd stuffed with her purse and other belongings and followed the men down the hall and stairs. The limo was waiting in the drive along with all the family and guests. After another round of hugs and well wishes, the new Mr. and Mrs. Anderson settled into the back of the limo.

The driver started the car and turned to Auggie. "Are we still headed to The Four Seasons?"

"Yes, we are."

Annie leaned over and kissed Auggie. "We have a room at The Four Seasons?"

Auggie smiled seductively, "No … we have the Royal Suite."

THE END

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed spending some time with Annie and Auggie on their special day.


End file.
